


when we grow old together

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo's a bit insecure for no reason, M/M, domestic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: There have been quite a few times when Kuroo would look at Sawamura and think: “Why me?”. He always felt like he wasn’t ever doing enough…wasn’t ever being enough to keep Sawamura happy. It was obvious they both were in this for the long haul, the simple fact that they were furniture shopping for their new home should have been proof enough. But Kuroo was still unconvinced.In short: Kuroo gets a little sentimental while furniture shopping.





	when we grow old together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYGZhEfFwSd/).
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, but I thought I'd start sharing my ficlets here too.

There have been quite a few times when Kuroo would look at Sawamura and think:  _“Why me?”_. He always felt like he wasn’t ever doing enough…wasn’t ever being enough to keep Sawamura happy. It was obvious they both were in this for the long haul, the simple fact that they were furniture shopping for  _their_  new home should have been proof enough. But Kuroo was still unconvinced.

Here they were, preparing themselves for the next big step of their lives, where they would be paying a mortgage instead of a simple rent. They now had ownership over something…a solid commitment that they were really doing this and doing it  _together_. Yet, Kuroo still had worries.

There was always this little voice in the back of his head, that told Kuroo that one day Sawamura would up and leave, and he’d be left alone. That one day he’d possibly push a little too much, or his teasing would go a little too far, and he wouldn’t be able to take anything back. The fear only grew with each passing year where Sawamura stayed by his side, the voice just screaming it only meant that it’ll hurt even more…that his departure will be even more unexpected. 

Kuroo paused his thoughts, and stopped looking at all the antiques, stealing a glance at Sawamura. He was holding a grey poodle (Matsukawa’s dog), and staring up at an art piece on the wall, probably deciding whether or not it spoke to him. The lighting of the shop really accentuated his features, casting him in this golden light that had Kuroo’s breath hitching slightly. 

Kuroo waited, listening out for that voice to come back and whisper what he feared would happen sooner or later. It was the perfect moment after all. A silent bliss ruined by anxiety that this could so easily be disturbed.

Instead, Sawamura said, “Stop staring at me, you’ll make me blush.” Kuroo’s eyes snapped up to Sawamura’s face, searching for some sort of clue that this was all a game, and Kuroo was close to losing. He didn’t find what he was looking for, but he did find fondness, excitement, and love. 

Then it all came down like a huge wave crashing over him, almost overwhelming. Kuroo thought of the home they are trying to put together, of the ring on Sawamura’s hand, their promise to get married and start a family. If Sawamura was to leave…he would have left already. They were now in too deep, it would end too messy, and Sawamura avoids messes. Sawamura was here to stay. 

Sawamura saw something in Kuroo that he couldn’t see himself at the moment, but maybe eventually it will click. Sawamura was more than enough for Kuroo, in fact, he definitely didn’t want anyone else. Now he just had to trust that he was more than enough for Sawamura too. 

“Look at that,” Sawamura pointed over to a lamp off to the side of the shop, illuminating some coffee table. It was nothing spectacular, but the glow was a bit duller than the others, it was more comforting compared to all the flashy and blinding lights around them. “Doesn’t it remind you of our first apartment together? Our neighbors had a lamp just like that. I called it bland and boring, while you joked that when we grow old together, we’d probably have something similar, because it just seemed like something out of a romcom that probably symbolized their love and some more shit you pulled out of your ass.”

Kuroo chuckled more to himself than at Sawamura’s slight dig, “Yeah, I do remember. You then called me a sentimental dork and reminded me that you were more into modern decor, so we definitely would not have something similar.”

“Well… maybe I was full of it back then.”

“Amazing how ten years could change a person.” 

“We should get it… So when we do grow old together, it’ll be so antique that we’ll have something to pawn off so we can spend the money on our grandkids…or more pets. Whichever.” Sawamura joked, but all Kuroo paid attention to were the words ‘ _when we grow old together_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roronoa_xd)


End file.
